The present invention is directed to a raceway system for office furniture and, more particularly, to a raceway system that allows for the routing of wiring from atop office furniture panels down into corner outlets at desk or floor level.
Cable management systems are known in the raceway industry. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,211. The '211 patent discloses a raceway 34 comprising a series of cable channels 36 which mount to the top of most major partition panel configurations and associated cable channel caps 38 which mount on the cable channels 36 in various positions to accommodate the different partition panel configurations. However, none of the cable management systems, including the one disclosed in the '211 patent, provide a raceway system having a base cap including an aperture for routing wiring from atop office furniture panels down into corner outlets at desk or floor level.